mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Mugenfan
Mugenfan (also known as Raman Livingstone, or just Raman) is a M.U.G.E.N creator that makes terrible characters and somewhat poor stages. He is known to have bad grammar, act immaturely and make punching bag characters based on people he hates. Mugenfan is also (apparently) lucky enough to find characters that are hard to find, like Lucas or the older version of Adam. He is widely disliked due to the pitiful quality of his characters, and as a result, he closed his original YouTube account; he made another YouTube account, but under the account that he originally created for WlanmaniaX. However, this account was also deleted. When his parents found out his whole doing, out of concern they deleted his deviantART page. He is currently on DailyMotion. It is also worth noting that while he does continue creating characters, he makes them private and only sends them to his friends. He's not mean to his pals anymore.But he is planing not all his newer character will be private unless pepole need to ask permisson to bash his character due.He is also trying to impove his sprites and characters and stages. He is trying to no longer makes spriteswaps, as claimed by him, and is instead trying going to make characters with original coding. By using a normal template or simply, just Kung Fu Man as a base but with his specials and hypers removed. Creations 'Characters' *Ki. Amy (Custom Amy Rose edit) *Moar Squidward (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Knuckles (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Amy (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Cream (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Rouge (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Silver (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Blaze (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Jenny XJ9 (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *King Julien (Madagascar) *Arthur Read (Arthur) *Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Peppa Pig (Peppa Pig) *George Pig (Pegga Pig) *Mummy Pig (Pegga Pig) *Daddy Pig (Pegga Pig) *AngryNoahs (Original) *Iran Soto Punching Bag (Original) *Randommaster007 Punching Bag (Original) *Kath and Kim Punching Bag (Kath and Kim) *Jellypus Punching Bag (The Iran Soto Show) *Cosmo the Seedrian (Sonic X) *Pingurules Punching Bag (Original) 'Stages' *Battlefield (Super Smash Bros. Brawl/Super Smash Flash 2) *Gothic Castle (Belinda's "Egoista" music video) *Smashville (Animal crossing/SSBB/SSF2) *Lavender Town (Pokémon) *Im Only Gonna Break Your Heart (Taio Cruz) *The Internet is for Porn (Avenue Q) *Dyniomate (Taio Cruz) *Rivers of Babylon (Paino Music Verson) *Battle Scars (Guy Sebastian) *Haruka Kanata (Naruto) *Jinmay And Chiyo's Weeding (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force go) *Belinda's Bedroom (Belinda) 'Edits' *Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) *Symboite Super Luigi (Super Mario paletteswap) *Symboite Darwin (Original/The Amazing world of Gumball) 'Game Projects' *Cartoon M.U.G.E.N W.I.P. 'Characters' *Anais Watterson (The Amazing World Of Gumball) *Lloyd Garmadon (Lego Ninjago) *Classic Mugenfan Noahs *Classic Sakura Imuz (Original) *Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Cartoon Raman Livingstone (Original) (Remake on hold due the spriteswap verson is canceled) *Wubbzy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *Mighty Guy (MG) *Jacko (Orignial) *Raman Livingstone (Original) (Classic Verson) *Jenny XJ9 (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) *Mowgli (Jungle Book) (Rejected On Hold) *Jo Placeluigi (Original/Earthbond) (Rejected On Hold) 'Stages' *Farmworld land (Adventure Time) *Jinmay and Chiro Forever V2 (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go) 'Edits' *Arthur Read Josh Geary style (Arthur/Original) *Sonic.exe (Creepypasta/Sonic) (MUGEN105's Sonic.exe edit) *Josh Geary (Original) (JGearyandJslikk's Verson) Future W.I.P. 'Characters' *Larryboy (VeggieTales/LarryBoy) *Arthur Read (Arthur) *Eileen (Regular Show) *Margaret (Regular Show) *Raman Livingstone (Original) *Commander Amy Rose (Custom Amy Rose edit) *Tuff (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Tiff (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Arthur Timote (Original) (Pattleswap of Deathninento's Lucas) *Modern Mugenfan Noahs (Original) *Belinda (Belinda) *Pucca (Pucca) *Kick Buttowski (Kick Buttowski: Suburvan Daredevil) *Garu (Pucca) *King Julien New version (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Pocoyo (Pocoyo) *Weasel (Weasel Town) *Izzy (Total Drama Series) *Cody (Total Drama Series) *Owen (Total Drama Series) *Sally (Sally Bollywood) *Jarquin10 (Original) *Modern Sakura Imuz (Original) *Dora (Dora the Explorer) *Josh Geary (Original) (Sprite edit of Aaron Roulette) *Barney (Barney) *Talking Tom (Talking Friends) *Chiro (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go) *Jinmay (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go) *Daniel Punching bag (Original) *Penny (The Amazing world Of Gumball) *Brutal Raman (Original) (Spriteswap of MvC2 Holy Ken) *Evil Raman (Original) (Spriteswap of Evil Ken) *Fire Raman (Original) *Ice Raman (Original) *Raman (original) (Mordern Verson) *Adventure time Raman (Original) *Benthelooney (Original/Youtube) *TheWaluigiking Punching bag (Original) 'Edits' *Zion Allam (Original) *Jenny (My Life as a Teenage robot) (Rapthemonkey9's edit) *Arthur read (Arthur) (Rapthemonkey9's edit) 'Stages' *Mugenfan's School (Original) *Mugenfan's House (Original) Cancelled W.I.P. 'Characters' *Iran Soto (Original) *Ryu (Street fighter/Original) *Gumball (The Amazing world of Gumball) *Zobbes (Original) *Mr. Bean (Mr.Bean) *Ki.Cream (Custom Cream the Rabbit edit) *Microsoft Sam (Windows) *Sandy V5 (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The God of George Goodlake (Original) *The God of Vinnie Gill (Original) *Retarded NeoZekrom (Original) *MvC EoH New Daniel (Original) *Timote95 (Original) *Webkinzspongebob (Character) (Original) *Neo Raman (Original) (Pattleswap of Sadodes Ako) (Bullshit idea) *Nick Hooper (Original) (Maybe) *Tanic The Fox (Original) (Bad Idea) *Retarded Madoldcrow1105 (Original) He cancelled it because Raman wasn't mean to Doug. *Retarded Iran Soto (Original) 'Stages' *Lavender Town (Pokémon) *Rapthemonkey9 is Awesome (Original) (Due stage size issue) *Suger Rush (Wreck it Ralph) (Waste of time) 'Edits' *Poo (Earthbound) (Horrible Idea) *Jeff (Earthbound) (Horrible Idea) *Tourettes Guy (Tourettes Guy) (Bad Idea) *Sakura Haruno (Naruto) (ended up looking Choopy drawn) *Piglet (Winnie The Pooh) *Flapjack (The Maverlous Misadventures Of Flapjack) (Bad idea so i will let Felixmario2011 do it) External links *Mugenfan - Dailymotion (New) Category:Creators Category:Former Spriteswappers